No es una cita
by Izumi-tan
Summary: Después de escuchar una conversación entre Crowley y Azirafel sobre sus "citas románticas" Belcebu y Gabriel deciden intentar el experimento... todo por el bien de su investigación.


**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría****.**

Esta historia es la segunda parte de mi fic "Mariposas" lo pueden encontrar también en mi cuenta, pero pueden leerse de forma separa.

* * *

**No es una cita**

La rutina de Gabriel desde el incidente del juicio por traición había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados, primero que nada, su esperada lucha final se había cancelado totalmente, luego había descubierto la traición en sus propias filas, su intento de implementar justicia al sabotaje fue un fracaso total y ahora él tenía que pagar las consecuencias de ello. Al haber perdido su corresponsal en la tierra el Arcángel debía de cubrir dicho puesto, pero no sólo queda allí el asunto, como castigo (aunque las oficinas centrales lo negaran) tenía que informar sobre las actividades que los ahora ex-ángel y demonio hacían por su cuenta sin supervisión alguna, y colocando la cereza en el pastel todo esto tenía que lograrlo al lado de un representante del infierno, un representante del infierno de nombre Belcebu.

—Llegas tarde.

—¡Buenos días para ti también!

Y así se repetía día a día, el demonio acusándole siempre de algo, él defendiéndose, Belcebú contra atacando hasta que ambos recuerdan el objetivo original de su misión y vuelven al punto de partida.

—¿Es qué en verdad en el cielo no conocen la puntualidad?

—¡Hoy no pienso discutir contigo!

—Tú no discutes, discutir es tener argumentos inteligentes para decir, y lo más inteligente en ti es el teléfono que te dio el cielo.

Paciencia pensó el arcángel, paciencia es lo que pedía a Dios le otorgará día con día porque dicha virtud se le estaba agotando gracias al príncipe del infierno.

—Siento pena por ti, tan lejos de Dios y tan cerca del suelo…

—Mi duda es si la altura es por lo que no te oxigena el cerebro o si te hicieron estúpido a propósito…

—Al menos yo fui hecho, probablemente tu ni siquiera fuiste un ángel y sólo eres una pulga con mutación…

— ¿Sacas tus insultos de las cajas de cereales?

—Créeme una caja de cereal tiene más ingenio que tú…

—Al menos yo no soy un hijo de…

En medio de su contra ataque Belcebu diviso un par de siluetas familiares que se acercaban hacia ellos.

—Arbustos…

—¿Un hijo de los arbustos? —Preguntó Gabriel.

—¡No imbécil que vayamos a los arbustos!

Y con un uso excesivo de fuerza empujó al arcángel detrás de un frondoso y verde matorral, quedando ocultos por completo.

—Crowley —dijo Azirafel—¡este es un excelente lugar para un picnic!

—Si, supongo que esta bien—contestó con indiferencia el demonio.

El lugar elegido por el ángel (aunque el cielo no estuviera de acuerdo con el título) se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para que Gabriel y Belcebu observarán todos sus movimientos, pero no tanto como para escuchar lo que conversaban.

—¿Crees que podamos acercarnos?—Preguntó Gabriel asomándose entre las hojas.

—A menos que quieras que te descubra, si, ve ¡corre!

—…Tu sarcasmo no ayuda

—Tu estupidez tampoco —mencionó con enfado el Lord del infierno— tengo una idea.

Lo que el príncipe del infierno hizo a continuación fue convocar a un par de sus fieles moscas, les dio instrucciones que Gabriel no alcanzo a comprender y luego una de ellas salió volando hacia la pareja de "traidores".

—Las usaremos como micrófonos espías y así escucharemos que dicen sin exponernos…

—Día ciento cuarenta y seis, Belcebu tuvo una buena idea…

El último comentario se valió un codazo en el estómago del arcángel.

Una vez que la emisaria del demonio pelinegro aterrizo en el picnic de la pareja fueron capaces de seguir la conversación.

—Crowley empaque tus galletas saladas favoritas…

—¡Genial! Yo te traje unas crepas de un lugar nuevo, puede que te gusten

—¡Que adorable, gracias!

—¿De que hablan? —Preguntó Gabriel con interés.

—Comida… si lo piensas siempre están comiendo.

—Siempre supe que manchar el templo de tu cuerpo conducía el pecado y la caída —habló con distinción Gabriel.

—Podrías solo callarte un minuto y dejar escuchar —le regaño con severidad el demonio.

—¿Prefieres té, vino o café querido? —Preguntó Azirafel

—¿No es muy temprano para el vino? Sabes que, a la mierda, llena mi copa ángel —Contestó bastante asertivo y feliz el pelirrojo.

En el momento que el ángel servía el licor en la copa de su amigo, la pequeña espía de Belcebú se sintió atraída por el dulce aroma y zumbo hacía él.

—¡Moscas rondan la comida! —Exclamó el peliblanco

—¡Mátala! ¡Mátala! ¡Mátala! —Dijo con gran énfasis el demonio.

En vista de que había sido descubierta y su vida corría peligro voló rápidamente de vuelta a Belcebu.

—¿Te asustaron pequeña? —Preguntó en forma consoladora el príncipe del infierno.

—Es escalofriante verte amable… —Murmuró Gabriel.

En respuesta lo único que hizo Belcebú fue alzar su dedo medio hacia su dirección.

—Ahora nos quedamos sin informante —Dijo con decepción el Lord del infierno.

—¿Aún puedes manejar mariposas?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa al señor de las moscas cuya cara se torno roja y aparto rápidamente de la vista de Gabriel.

—Si… —Respondió después de un corto silencio—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Haz lo mismo que hiciste con tus moscas, pero usando mariposas, son lindas así que no las correrán al verlas.

—Eso es tan superficial… ¿sabes cuán de importantes son también las moscas para el ecosistema?

—¡Sabes lo poco que me importa! —Contesto exasperado el arcángel.

—¡Intenta usar ese tomo una vez más conmigo y te arranco las plumas una a una!

La amenaza del príncipe demonio intimido un poco a Gabriel quien solo levanto las palmas frente a él en señal de rendición.

—Lo siento…—Dijo con sumisión Gabriel—pero si funciono tan bien con las moscas, puede volverlo a hacer con las mariposas…

Aún con una mirada asesina en su rostro Belcebu llamó a un par de mariposas y repitió el mismo ejercicio de antes y volviendo a tener comunicación con Crowley y Azirafel.

—Y esa es la historia de cómo incite a las compañías de teléfonos a marcar a los usuarios al menos cada tercer día…

—Suena algo realmente demoniaco

—¡Gracias!

—¿Quieres un poco más de vino querido?

—No, pero dame otra de esas galletas saldas…

—Si está en la canas…

—¿Qué pasa ángel?

—Hay una mariposa en la canasta…

—Si… es bonita supongo —Dijo con indiferencia el demonio.

—En realidad me da escalofríos, tiene el mismo color de los ojos de Gabriel…

Al escuchar eso los colores subieron por la cara de Belcebú, sólo había llamado a unas mariposas cualquiera ¿porqué demonios tenían que relacionarlo con el imbécil que tenía por compañero? Gabriel por su parte era muy indiferente a eso y seguía escuchando con atención.

—¡Oh vamos ángel! —se quejó Crowley—No arruines esta cita mencionando a ese idiota, con algo de suerte ya lo tiraron del cielo como se merece…

Eso si llamo la atención de Gabriel quien mostró una cara de total indignación ante lo indicado por el demonio pelirrojo.

—Si… lo siento Crowley, en realidad hacía mucho que no teníamos una cita como se debía…

—Tal vez desde Roma—Dijo con burla el más delgado.

—Por más que insistas no tomaré Roma como nuestra primera "cita romántica" …

—Oh vamos ángel, incluso te estoy dando el crédito de que tú me invitaste primero.

—¡Eso no cuenta!

—¿Qué tal nuestra primera cena romántica en Francia?

—Crowley casi me decapitan, era una comida y no fue tan romántico como dices…

Crowley y Azirafel entraron en una riña sobre lo que era o no romántico para una cita bajo los estándares de cada uno, mientras que Gabriel y Belcebú se sentían ahora más confundidos que antes de espiarles.

—¿Qué es una cita romántica? —Preguntó Gabriel ignorando un poco al par de ángel y demonio.

—Tal vez sea una actividad que entrenamiento, por lo que dicen han tenido muchas…

—¡Eso pudo haberles dado su habilidad para evadir el agua bendita y fuego del infierno!—Dijo con gran entusiasmo el castaño.

—Tal vez…

—¿Entonces que estamos esperando?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó el demonio

—Me refiero a que tengamos una cita romántica y comprobemos si eso es lo que los fortalece.

—La palabra romance no me convence en esa oración…

—No sé hable más —dijo Gabriel escabulléndose de los arbustos lejos de Crowley y Azirafel—¡tengamos una cita mañana!

* * *

Por primera vez era Gabriel el primero en llegar al lugar, habían elegido quedar frente a una pintoresca cafetería humana, no parecía ser muy concurrida así que no llamarían mucho la atención. Para la ocasión el arcángel había decido cambiar su típico atuendo de traje por algo menos llamativo, un pantalón negro ajustado, una camisa violenta, una chamarra negra y una bufanda que iba a juego, había elegido ese atuendo más que nada para pasar desapercibido y no porque el señor del infierno le haya dicho en alguna ocasión que el negro le iba bien.

—Un milagro ha sucedido y llegaste temprano…

El arcángel escucho la voz de Belcebu a su lado, pero cuando se giró a mirar no reconoció al príncipe del infierno, para empezar su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado y lucía muy limpio, le seguía el hecho de que su camisa, sacó negro, medallas y pantalones habían sido reemplazados por un vestido blanco de tirantes que dejaba ver sus delgadas piernas, en vez de sus botas con calcetines de red, era unas zapatillas negras que le hacían subir unos cinco centímetros de estatura.

El arcángel realmente no sabía que decir, en realidad lo primero que vino a su mente fue si esa habría sido la apariencia de Belcebu cuando fue un ángel, realmente le gustaría poder recordar como lucía el príncipe del infierno antes de caer.

—Te ves diferente… —Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir después de un rato.

—Supuse que para que esto funcione debemos mezclarnos más entre los humanos…

—Si… ¿quieres entrar? —Preguntó Gabriel con nerviosismo

—Entre más rápido termine esto mejor.

Gabriel se adelanto para abrir la puerta frente a Belcebu, lo que en vez de agradecimiento sólo le valió una cara de fastidio por parte del Lord del infierno. Ocuparon una mesa lejos de la venta y relativamente oculta, un camarero les llevó el menú y les dejo nuevamente a solas.

El arcángel estaba mucho más nervioso de lo que debería, al final todo esto no era más que una investigación, una forma de descubrir como Crowley y Azirafel habían logrado escapar de su merecido castigo, compartir una mesa con el señor de las tinieblas no debería hacerlo sentir inseguro, menos cuando dicho señor de las tinieblas había pasado de ser tenebroso a increíblemente lindo.

—¿Qué demonios es lo que tanto me ves? —Preguntó el demonio sacando a Gabriel de su ensoñación.

—Me preguntaba… ¿este era tu aspecto cuando eras un ángel?

La oración salió del arcángel contra su voluntad, en realidad su plan para ese día (basado en su investigación de citas humanas) incluía no tener conversaciones controversiales ni molestar al señor de las moscas, en lo cual después de ese cuestionamiento no parece que vaya a tener éxito.

—…No recuerdo mi aspecto de ángel—Contestó después de un corto silencio.

—¡¿No lo recuerdas?!—Pregunto con sorpresa Gabriel.

—No ¿ustedes nos recuerdan? Es decir, a los caídos…

—… No, Dios borró las memorias de todos los ángeles.

—Ya… igual el infierno…

En medio del silencio que los rodeo, el camarero que los atendió volvió a acercarse hacia ellos para preguntar si estaban listos para ordenar; Belcebu pidió tres diferentes pasteles, dos diferentes tipos de café y un postre de flan, Gabriel por su parte sólo quiso un vaso de agua mineral.

—No puedo creer que envenenes así a tu cuerpo—Comentó el arcángel

—Tu ángel Azirafel come todo el tiempo…

—¡Y mira a donde lo llevó!

—¿Porqué no ha caído? —Preguntó Belcebu mientras llevaba otro trozo de pastel a su boca— Es decir ¿los traiciono? ¿no?

—…Realmente no sabría responder eso, Dios no ha dicho nada al respecto.

—Que raro en Dios, siempre ordenando y nunca solucionando.

—Por el bien de esta reunión voy a ignorar tu blasfemia…

—"Pir il bien di ista riunion vuy a ignorar ti blisfimia" —Le imitó con burla el demonio—¿Nunca te has cuestionado nada allá arriba?

—No hay nada que cuestionar si tienes fe —Contesto con determinación Gabriel

Belceu sólo rodo sus ojos y terminando su segundo pastel y café comenzó a degustar el postre de flan.

—¿Recuerdas la razón porque caíste? —Preguntó después de un rato Gabriel.

—Eso si lo recuerdo… en realidad es el único recuerdo que tenemos los demonios sobre nuestro pasado de ángeles.

Eso fue lo único que dijo Belcebú respecto al tema, así que Gabriel entendiendo tal vez la situación no siguió preguntando.

Terminando su último trozo de pastel el Lord de las moscas aparto los platos frente a él y observo duramente a Gabriel.

—... ¿Qué? —Pregunto el arcángel con nerviosismo

—¿Ya sientes que puedas sobrevivir al fuego del infierno? —Preguntó con severidad el señor del infierno.

—¿Tú sientes que pueden bañarte en agua bendita?

Ambos quedaron en silencio y se miraron fijamente, luego suspiraron con pesadez y se dieron cuenta que ninguno de los dos quería intentar comprobarlo.

—Esto fue una perdida de tiempo y una estúpida idea. —Dijo Belcebú.

—¿Porqué esos dos disfrutan haciendo esto siquiera? —Continuo Gabriel.

—Por que ellos tienen sentimientos el uno por el otro. —Contesto con disgusto el demonio.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver?

—¿Investigaste que es una cita?

—Si…. Bueno había muchos consejos sobre que hacer en una cita.

—… Gabriel para los humanos una cita romántica es una actividad social realizada, por lo general, por dos personas con el objeto de evaluar la idoneidad mutua como compañero o compañera en una relación íntima o de pareja.

—Espera… me estas diciendo que una cita es para dos personas que se gustan…

—Si, más que nada para medir su compatibilidad y llegar al acuerdo de una relación de noviazgo formal.

La cara de Gabriel se torno completamente roja cuando entendió en realidad lo que significaba "tener una cita romántica". Belcebu por su parte comenzó a reír al ver la expresión de su compañero.

—Para que quede claro —declaró con severidad el príncipe del infierno— yo no buscaba una cita contigo, cuando supe en lo que consistía era demasiado tarde.

—¡Yo tampoco buscaba salir contigo! —Se defendió aún sonrojado el arcángel.

—Disculpen —les interrumpió el camarero que les había atendido— hay un descuento para parejas por si les interesa…

—¡No somos pareja! —Declararon al mismo tiempo.

—¡Esto no es una cita! —Dijo con enfado Gabriel

—¡Y ni se le ocurra volver a mencionarlo! —Le amenazó Belcebú.

El pobre trabajador asustado sólo se retiró lentamente dejando a la no – pareja peleando en la mesa.

—Podríamos solo irnos ya…. —Comento en tono de súplica Gabriel.

* * *

Una vez pagando la cuenta (por parte de Gabriel, ya que Belcebú sólo salió del local) caminaron en silencio durante un buen rato, por alguna razón ninguno de los dos había pensado en desaparecer a sus respectivos sitios aún.

—El sol casi se oculta. —El arcángel fue el primero en hablar— y las luces comienzan a encender… para los humanos esto debe ser una vista encantadora…

Belcebú sólo le continúo mirando con el ceño fruncido.

—Por lo que leí, cualquier otra pareja humana amaría este escenario —prosiguió el más alto— pero sólo estamos tú y yo, y créeme jamás habrá algo entre nosotros…

Dijo con énfasis en la última oración mientras lanzaba una mirada despectiva hacia el señor de las moscas.

—Además —agregó el arcángel—no eres mi tipo…

—¿En serio? —contestó con tono burlón el señor de las moscas.

—…No tenemos nada en común, somos de bandos enemigos y eres increíblemente insoportable—siguió hablando el más alto—un desperdicio de una encantadora noche…

—Hay que aclarar algo… para empezar yo NUNCA me fijaría en ti …—Contestó Belcebú mientras se movía alrededor de Gabriel y tomaba su bufanda—aún en tu lindo atuendo de chico malo…

—Es estilo casual…

—Jamás sentiría algo por ti que no sea repulsión, odio o ganas de destruirte… —Dijo el señor de las moscas ahora adelantándose al arcángel—Puede que esto luzca encantador… para alguien que no esté en tacones… Pero honestamente yo no siento nada…

—¿En serio? —Preguntó con sarcasmo el más alto.

—O, tal vez, menos que nada…

—Es bueno saber que al menos una vez estamos de acuerdo en algo…

—Si…. —Concordó Belcebú

—Esto en definitiva no es una cita.

Finalizaron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras se veían el uno al otro con una sonrisa de falsa molestia y dejaban que la brisa de viento despeinará sus cabellos.

**FIN**

* * *

No pude evitar crear una segunda parte para este par… la Ineffable Bureaucracy está tomando poco a poco mi alma…

Es importante también mencionar que la última parte de este fic está fuertemente basada en la canción "What a waste lovely nigth" dejo link de mi video favorito sobre ella…

watch?v=fMcrEqNKNSY&t=1s

Espero lo hayan disfrutado y recuerden dejar su review de lo que les gusto, lo que no y que se puede mejorar.

¡Pasen un excelente día!


End file.
